How We Love
by ACrimsonMoon
Summary: Art-Trade on DA. He couldn't help to fall in love. It wasn't his intention. He just wanted to die on this case, just like Kiba. But instead he lived, and found a new love. Who would have guessed? One-Shot. **Future-time. Yaoi. OOC-ness. Rated 'M' for a reason, guys...


_Hey guys. This was done for an Art-Trade on DeviantART with **peach-of-crazyness**. She is a great artist! Go check her out, ya? Anyways, sorry if it's bad, guys. I've never wrote something liek this before ._

_She wanted a Yoai SasuNaru/NaruSasu in the future with Naruto being a cop and on a case and shit like that. This is what my poor brain came up with. Not my best woork but, please don't hate me for it..._

**How We Love**

It was times like this when he really wished he had gone with his parents. But no, he had to be an idiot and stay here on this deadbeat planet with his deadbeat job and his deadbeat life. Yes, it w_as_ just _that_ bad.

Now, with it being close to Earth's end—something he was very glad for—he'd be able to go to Mars to be with his parents. Or maybe he'd go to Jupiter? He went there once with Sakura and he found it to be quite amazing. Sakura was there though, and honestly he didn't know if he wanted to truly see her in person, _especially_ after the last time they met.

Forgetting that thought he went back to his work. Looking over the numerous files and reports he groaned. No matter how many times someone had tried to break the case, they have been found out and they would end up dead. So, being the bitches they were—as in his bosses, not him—they decided to give him the damn case.

Did they want him gone that badly?

Of course he wasn't the greatest cop. He didn't even want to be a cop in the first god damn place. Who would? This shit was either boring because there was no crime where you were, or it was annoying because you never got any sleep because there was too much crime where you were.

Now, his job was in the middle. There wasn't too much crime, he'd admit that. But this shit got tiring. He got all the big cases that were impossible to solve. What the fuck did they want him to do? He isn't superman or batman or some other old shit that no one cares or knows about anymore.

As stated before, his bosses were bitches so as a last resort to firing him; they sent him on a dead man's mission. Fuckers.

He hopes those drug dealers they caught last night would break out and kill all of them. Then he could have an actual excuse for his dad to send him money to finally leave this shithole.

Looking over the last report from the last guy that was sent to his death he sighed.

_Month 4; Sunday: February 23, 4016_

_This is Kiba Inuzuka, disguised as Hibiki Kawaguchi. No one has suspected anything, yet. The leader of the ring seems to be an older man. He goes by Scarecrow, he has trusted me enough to give me his real name; Kakashi Hatake. _

_I have only seen eight boys at multiple times. When I first came there were thirteen. Apparently they don't just sell them for one night but if you pay high enough you can keep them for yourself._

_There are also multiple females here. Though, you can pick and choose which you desire; sex-wise as well. Starting out there was twenty-three. Now there seems to be sixteen. Three new members joined within the last two months and five new 'handouts' were brought in._

_I've had the chance to pick and choose from three. I've chosen two girls and one boy. The girls go by Akane and Aoi; they're twins and bought together. Ken is the boy. I don't think they keep their real names and those are cover names._

_As for the inside, I haven't gotten deep enough in to be trusted that much, but hopefully soon I will be. So far I know that they let only rich members join. They are starting to sell more for permanently because buyers pay more for the keep. They are also bringing in more and are starting side 'companies'. Bringing in more information will be hard, seeing as I've only been here four months now, but I will try harder to get accepted quicker._

The recording stops there. That's all he had to go on? Moving his hands through his ruffled blonde hair he lets out a frustrated sigh. He really is going to die isn't he?

He grabs his things and heads over to the station through his teleporter. As he steps into the room he notices all his bosses were there, as if just waiting for him so they could send him off to his death just as they had done to Kiba.

He knew Kiba, of course. He couldn't say they were 'friends', because Kiba was just as bad as his father. But they certainly were not enemies. So, they had a mutual agreement of some sort to leave the other the _hell_ alone and they would get along just fine.

Kiba also went to the same training academy as him. They passed the same year, but were put on different squad units, he was okay with that because Kiba and he had that same aggressive personality and they fought. A lot. So that is where the mutual agreement to leave each other the _hell_ alone came in.

He was grateful for Kiba being able to understand him. Otherwise, he probably would have kicked the brunette's ass later on. Now the guy was dead, though. So forget him, eh?

He kind of felt bad though. Kiba was a good guy, he really was. He was just an asshole to other men. And a constant flirt to the women. He was a great actor though, and maybe that is why he was sent on that damn mission? Or maybe it was because the bosses got tired of the damn complaints and decided to end it once and for all. And like mentioned before; they are _bitches_. And they're also _fuckers_. And he hopes they fucking die like the pricks they are.

"Uzumaki." The elder boss said. He was the one who actually called the shots on the investigations. He was also the biggest _bitch_ of them all.

"You're sending me on a death mission," he spat at them in hopes they would all just drop dead now. If he wasn't scared of going to jail he'd kill the bastards himself, but he _is_ a cop and he _does_ have to abide by the rules. And he really just wanted to say; _Fuck the rules_ and kill them all. Most of them were about a foot and a half in the grave already, anyways. He'd be doing them and their grandchildren that are waiting for their inheritance a favor.

"Ah, we believe you can solve it." That was one of the younger ones. He likes to call them _bitches in training_. "Why do you believe we would send you on it if we didn't think you couldn't complete it?"

Blue eyes rolled. "Do you think I am fucking stupid? Of course you would. You all want me gone."

"And why do you believe that, Uzumaki?"

"Because you fucking hate me! God, do I really look that idiotic to you people? Sure, I wasn't top of my god damn class but I am a thirty-two year old man, treat me as if I am not two." He seethed at his bosses, itching to get his hands on his pistol right now.

"If we wanted you gone we would have fired you by now, Uzumaki. Why would we send you to death when you could have been long gone by now?" That was senior bitch.

"Che, the same reason you sent Kiba to his death." He eyes glared as if to dare them to respond. "Give me my fucking cover story so I can call my parents to send my last goodbyes."

The elder bitch—wait boss, actually no. Bitch. The elder bitch decided he would let the foul mouth brat be. "You're going undercover as Yori Ito. You have multiple underground businesses such as drug dealing, spies, and you have a place in the mafia. Here is all the information," they handed him a manila folder. "Tomorrow a limo will pick you up and drop you off at the meeting place. There you will approach Kakashi and his personal followers; they will be expecting prof and anything else. We have files for you to give them."

"Good luck," they all stated in unison. They all but pushed him out the door after that, sending him off to his death.

Yeah, okay. They were all just waiting. Planning the 'Good Riddance' party that they threw when Kiba was found dead.

* * *

Sitting at the small diner he sighed when the waiter robot came up to him with his order of coffee. He hates coffee. He _is_ a cop and cops drink coffee so—he looked down at the muck in front of him and his stomach quenched in discomfort. Never mind, he wasn't thirsty anyways.

He sighed and looked at his file for the eighteenth time, he'd been counting. The writing was kind of sloppy, and careless, he guessed the secretary wrote it. The one who also hates him.

Why does everyone hate him again?

_Name: Yori Ito_

_Age: Thirty-Seven_

_Occupation: Mafia Boss, Top Drug Dealer,_ -The list went on really…

_Description: Dirty blonde hair, mused and ruffled; wild. Silky sky blue eyes. _So an innocent child look-a-like, right? Then again, he himself looked like that. _Six foot, two inches tall._ God did this man really look like him this much? _Tattooed whisker marks—three—on each side._ His were birthmarks, though.

_Attitude: Calm, Cold-hearted. He will not give second thought to killing someone. He doesn't care for love, not for trust either. All he wants is money and sex. He will get both, one way or another. He's a dick and doesn't care who notices it._ Okay that is not him. That is more of his boss, but hey. Whatever. He can act.

He sighed and read the rest, less important information and locked it in his brain. Not that it wasn't locked in his brain chip that was implanted in him before he left the station, because it was. They didn't want him to mess it up, or this was _their_ act to make him _safe_. God he hated his bosses.

He growled out in frustration and slammed his fist on the table. Looking around he noticed the few people that were there in the diner look at him oddly. He smiled awkwardly and left out of soft chuckle, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Sorry," he murmured.

Taking out his phone he set it on the table and watched at his parents came up in 3D, as if a set of miniatures of them where standing on the table in front of him. He smiled at them, "Mom. Dad."

"Naruto!" His mother smiled and looked at him softly. "How is my favorite son doing? I haven't heard from you in over three weeks, you know!"

"First, mom. I am your only son. As a matter of fact, I am your only _child_." She glared at him for stating the obvious, "And I've been caught up in work, lately."

"Hump! You always say you've been busy with work. When are you going make up another excuse Naruto? You know they have a program you can install in your brain to help you lie better. It's weird, though, because the chip is installed in your arm. Anyways as I was saying, you should get it. It's actually made for kids and teenagers but adults can purchase it as well." He rolled his eyes. Now he remembered why he didn't call his parents. All his mother did was nag at him and all his father did was bitch at him for not working and talking on the phone, instead. But if he doesn't call he gets bitched at as well.

God, he really hated the universe. He is going to the Moon to be with Hinata and Neji. They don't bug him in the least and they certainly don't piss him off. They are of the selected few that make him actually like living for mere seconds of his miserable life.

"Are you listening to me, young man!?" He glanced back at the hologram and sighed at his mother's pouting. "If you were just going to call to ignore me while I was talking to you, you shouldn't have called at all. You know I have it when you and your father ignore me. I wish you'd both get a better attention span. I think they have a chip for that, too." She smiled widely, "I'll look into that and get back to you on it, okay Naruto?"

"Sure," he sighed when he remembered why he called in the first place. "I won't be able to communicate with you guys for a while okay?"

"Why, son?" His father spoke to him for the first time throughout the whole conversation. "Are you finally doing an actual case? Finally convince your bosses that you're not a total loser and deserve a little bit of a chance to show them that?"

Naruto growled. "You know what? Yes. I got a case where I am going under cover. Hopefully I die and maybe then you won't have to worry about your poor excuse for a son. If I survive I'll call you to tell you. If not, good riddance." He hung up and slammed him head against the metal table.

He groaned and got up. Leaving money on the table for his tab, he walked out of the diner—ignoring the stinging sensation going on in his brain from the contact with the hard iron and ignoring the multiple stares he was getting.

Walking the streets he looked up at the sky. It was a rusty green looking color. The jade in the sky reminded him of his old girlfriend and he sighed. He never did understand why that relationship didn't work out. He had been chasing her all throughout High School and when he finally got her, he didn't want her.

Sakura was a beautiful girl. She was head cheerleader and she was on the student board team. She was popular and pretty and she was someone everyone either wanted or wanted to be. This was including him, of course. He sighed remembering their last conversation.

She asked him why he wouldn't marry her. They had been together well over five years, going steadily. She had been hinting to him that she wanted to get married after their four year anniversary. It wasn't that he was scared, really. It defiantly wasn't that he had commitment issues, being with one woman for five years is commitment enough. He just, wasn't ready for marriage yet.

His mother told him that she wasn't the right person for him. He needed someone that would solemnly relay on him, or so she thought. He needed someone who would let him be the pants in the relationship, theoretically speaking of course. That was about ten years ago and he still hasn't found the 'right' person for him. His father called people like him—over thirty and still alone—impossible lovers. Or in his case, an idiot for not just marrying the girl and getting it out the way.

This reminded him _once again_ why he hated his family.

* * *

The next day Naruto was picked up by a limo, just as his bosses that of course were _bitches_, had said he would be. He was in black slacks, an orange shirt and black jacket. He hated dressing formally. When he died he wasn't to be shot of the end of Earth—or whatever planet he died on—in the nude. Just because he can, no special reason.

It was about a seventy second drive because they were just flying over everyone. It would have only taken forty seconds if the patrol didn't pull them over for stupid reasons. He sighed and got out of the car, fixing his suit and combing his slicked back hair down one more time. He really needed to get counseling because he was starting to hate everything.

Standing in front of him were three men. The one in the middle was Kakashi Hatake, no mistaking that. The two men on the sides he didn't know, but he felt they were just body guards and they are and will not be very important to the case or to him. He could find himself wrong, of course. He usually is wrong.

"Aa," the older man started. "Yori Ito, the last time I saw you, you had just killed your own father and took over his Mafia business." _Yori_—Naruto—looked at him and nodded, blank faced as usual. "You've seem to have grown nicely in the past fifteen, or so, years."

"Hn," Naurto looked at the man and muttered. "I don't feel like bullshitting right now Kakashi. I had to _lay off_ one of my best spies last night and I need to relieve my stress. Tonight." The older man chuckled as the blonde stressed the words 'lay off'.

"Of course, Yori." He looked at one of his boys who brought out a shot gun. Naruto panicked on the inside. Have they figured him out? Shit. He thought he'd get further than this, at least surpass Kiba's four months. He was wrong. He was always wrong.

The gun fired and Naruto watched his driver go down with a bullet straight through his forehead. Naruto looked at Kakashi who smirked expectedly, "I don't like loose ends."

With that they took off. _What the fuck am I getting myself into?_

* * *

One year. _Year_. That's how long he has been undercover as Yori Ito. No one suspected him. He had actually forgotten himself, who he _truly_ was, once or twice. He was one of Kakashi's best men, now. Not only did he get sex slaves for free, but he had a few that he owned and sold to other new comers.

He had bought a beautiful girl named Ino. She was his best money maker. She had long blonde hair, sky blue eyes; she was the perfect model from the 20th century. She was great in bed as well.

He also owned an older woman named Anko. She was older than him, but looked like a god damn teenager with her short purple hair and beautiful dark hazel eyes. She was wild and they all called her the tigress.

He owned four males. A male named Shino, one named Gaara, another named Konohamaru and lastly Sasuke. Shino was dark and silent. The crowd loved him because he was very submissive. While Gaara on the other hand was loved because he wanted control. The ladies loved him the most. Konohamaru was younger, fifteen maybe. He had been here over two years now and was the favorite by the old perverts that liked little boys.

Sasuke was special. He stopped selling him out about two or so months ago. He was muscular and very playful. It was sad to say Naruto had fallen in love with the younger male. Sasuke was only twenty-seven, maybe twenty-eight. He couldn't remember.

Sasuke was also Naruto's best source. Sasuke had been here for over ten years. When Naruto found out why, it made him sick just at the thought. His older brother, Itachi, was in debt to Kakashi and couldn't pay him off. Instead of using himself he sent his brother into this hell whole. Naruto was _pissed_—for lack of a better word, at least.

Sasuke was smart. He did graduate high school, just before he was sent here, actually. He also had a full scholar thingy—scholarship?—to this one university on the moon that Naurto forgot the name of. It was a high tech school, though he'd never get into, his personal opinion.

So since Sasuke was indeed smart, Naruto wasn't surprised that the younger male figured him out the minute he bought him. He of course agreed with Naruto and wanted to get out of here, so in exchange for his freedom, once this was done and over with, he agreed to be the older male's eyes and ears amongst the 'whores'.

Naruto looked up from his spot on his bed and watched as two guards threw Sasuke—who was quite naked, if he could add—onto is floor and looked at Naruto. "Here you go, Yori-sama. Would you like us to pick him up in the morning? Or noon?"

Naruto smirked evilly at him, "Had he done anything naughty lately?"

The guards both looked at each other. "Not that we know of, Yori-sama. Although we did see him up on the blonde whore that you own."

Naruto nodded, "I shall punish him then. He knows better. He will be staying with me for a while. Don't bother coming to get him. I will send for you when I am done."

Both of them nodded and left, slamming the door shut. Sasuke waiting for their footsteps to fade down the hall before he got up and looked at Naruto. Naruto nodded and he came to the bed, grabbing one of Naruto's robes to put on him.

"Ino says that Kakashi found an interest in her when she seemed to please Jiriya, who is his most paid member besides you." Naruto nodded for him to continue, "Shino heard that he was going to try to buy her for the night from you tomorrow night. If he likes her, he might want to buy her from you."

Naruto growls, he can't turn down Kakashi's offer—the last person to do that, let's just say he wasn't happy about it. But Ino is a good source as well. She knew that Kakashi likes females rather than males. Ino doesn't know about Naruto, she just knows that Sasuke is helping him with something so he can escape. She wanted in.

Soon Naruto figured out Kiba's first mistake. He tried to do this all by himself. He possibly couldn't, and that's why he was killed. His second was that he bought the wrong 'whores'. Naruto was smarter than Kiba, that's why he lasted longer. _A lot_ longer.

Naruto first bought Anko, because she has been here since she was only thirteen and that was a long time ago. She was quite the help when he needed her to be. Then after Anko's advice, he bought Konohamaru. Who was good with old men and when old men were horny, they talk. _A lot_.

After that he got Ino and Gaara. Ino was smart with the men, while Gaara was a natural ladies man. Ino got her information with lust while Gaara got his with power. It was just easier to have the women begging him for more while giving information. It was all the same, though. Power and Lust, that is.

After them Naruto choose Shino to buy next. He was quite. They trusted him, so they said a lot in front of him. He was smart too, and Naruto was wise to buy him from one of the other _older_ men. After that he bought Sasuke from Kakashi, it was hard, but he got him.

And that made up his team of spies.

Naruto remember the first night he bought Sasuke. He was stressed out and Ino was already sold out, as well as Shino. Naruto himself didn't take Gaara because he was for women only and Anko was with Kakashi that night. Konohamaru was busy as well. He didn't want to spend money on buying someone when he had a free one.

Sasuke came into his room—naked as usual—and stared at him, as if waiting. That was when Naruto noticed the younger male's bruises. Of course, Sasuke was Kakashi's at the time. But, he had free will to Kakashi's slaves at any time. He just asked for the only free male.

Naruto first found out he was bisexual when he first bought Shino. Shino was a nice new thing for him. Konohamaru showed him how it was done, as well. The night with those two had been amazing. So seeing Sasuke in all his glory got the man excited. Sasuke smirked at the noticeably large bulge that had made its way out of his 'master for the nights' robe.

"I've never had you before. Where has Kakashi been hiding you?" Naruto asked him, getting up and moving towards him. Circling him as lions, or even tigers, do to their pray. But then again, that's what this was. Sasuke was just Naruto's pray.

"I'm usually not free, Yori-sama." Sasuke bows to the man, who had stopped in front of him. "Tonight I had no takers, and that's why I am here." Aa, so that's why he had bruises along his legs.

"Oh? Well let's see if you are as good as the ladies and men say you are." Naruto then walked over to his bed and released his robe from its bindings on his body. With himself free of any clothing, he sat on the end of the bed.

Sasuke got on the bed and crawled over to him, smirking slightly as he heard the soft growl that came from the man. He came to him from behind and started to leave soft kisses on the older man's neck. His form tensed and Sasuke let out a possessive growl. "How do you like it, Yori-sama?" His voice was sickly sweet and it made Naruto hard at the thoughts of what he could do to make the man say his name more.

Only if he could make him scream his _real_ name.

* * *

Naruto sighed when he met Sasuke eyes again. "Is there a way that we could get Kakashi to start liking Ino, without wanting to buy her?" Sasuke looked thoughtful for a moment. "Sasuke," blue met black. "You were Kakashi's for a long while. Please, think of anything. _Anything_. This could be critical."

Sasuke sighed, "There is a girl that Kakashi owns. Her name is Tsunade. She is an older woman that he doesn't sell out. Like you do me. But, he only gives her to one man. Jiriya. Stop selling Ino out. Only give her to one man."

"Kakashi." They both stated. Naruto nodded and heard footsteps. Their continuation of the conversation would have to be held later. He didn't want anyone hearing them speak of anything that could get him killed. Both of them killed. _All_ of them killed.

* * *

"But… Yori-sama. I _am_ you're best girl." Anko scoffed at the younger girls words. She knew it was true. She was getting older, Ino was younger. Younger had just been _better_, according to the men lately. That didn't mean she'd admit it.

They all sat in his chambers. Naruto growled at the thought of losing money over this. "To make up for it, Shino will have to start selling more on weekends. Gaara, try to get two girls at one time. And Konohamaru, you attack Orochimaru. He gets tired of Kabuto, I hear." He sighed and addressed Anko, "Find out who else would be a good source for me to buy. Now that Ino is out of the lot, I need at least two more males _or_ one female."

They all nodded at his words except for Ino. "Yori-sama, please." He sighed—it was more of a groan—when she crawled into his lap, pleading. "Don't take me out—from this. I've been whoring around my life. I can't stay with just one man I—"

"You will do as I say, Ino." He looked into her sky blue eyes—ones that matched his own. He always found that creepy, them having the same eyes—that is. "It anything Gaara and I are here. We would gladly help with your problem, but only if you can't stand _just_ having Kakashi any longer. Shino and Sasuke wouldn't mind, I'm sure, as well to help. We help each other, we're family now."

She sighed in defeat and shuffled out of his lap. "You can do much whoring around once you are free from this place, Ino. Neptune is known for rich men that want one night stands. I will see to taking you there myself." She smiled at her owner and kissed his lips longingly, sighing softly when he returned the kiss.

Nobody noticed it, but jealousy flared in his eyes. _Naruto was his, and only his. No one else's._

* * *

It really was hard, but he achieved it. He took down the whole whore house and was even offered a job with the bitches. He didn't want to be a bitch though.

After Ino was taken off whore-duty he got a new 'servant' and put her to duty in place of his best. Ino was able to help him take out Kakashi, and soon he was able to call in backup and destroy the whore house all together. After almost two years at it, it was all over with. He had made it out alive, surprisingly.

He was able to get all of them out. Ino went to Neptune as promised. Anko left to Pluto to live with a friend of hers. Shino left for Neptune, as well, but after Ino. Gaara went along with him, keeping them together as a team. Konohamaru was taken in by his uncle who they found after the whole thing was over with and went to live on Saturn. And Sasuke, well Sasuke _was_ his, he always _would be_ his.

He walked into his bitch's—boss'—office and slammed his report on his desk. The old man looked up and nodded to him. "Good job, Uzumaki. You can get back to work now. We will have another case for you as soon as we process this one."

The blonde man scoffed and growled at his boss. "You won't need to do that." He looked him straight in the eye, "I quit." Walking out the door he yelled back, "I'll come back next week to pick up my last paycheck and my things!"

He walked outside and got into his ship. "So what did they say?" He looked over to his companion.

"I think they took it well." He started to fly off, deciding what planet to move too. "Where do you want to go?"

The other male shrugged. "How about the moon? Didn't you say you had friends that lived there?" Naruto nodded. "Well let's just go there."

"Okay, if you want." Naruto started off to their new desired destination. Now that this was over with, he could finally make Sasuke scream his name. His _real_ name.


End file.
